Ultra-High Definition (UHD), also known as Super-Hi Vision in some countries, is a display format having a 16:9 ratio with at least one digital input cable carrying a minimum resolution of 3,840×2,160 pixels. Recently, UHDTVs have become commerically available in market. UHD content is not has prevalent and the lack of UHD contents has becomes an important obstacle that constrains the further development of the UHD markets, inhibiting a popularity of UHDTVs. The fast growing UHD products, such as UHDTVs, lack UHD content due to the high-cost of UHD imaging systems and requirments for a huge restoration medium. Currently, most image/video contents available in broadcasting fields are Full-high Definition (FHD) or even Standard Definition (SD). For example, massive FHD content has existed in broadcasting industries for a long time. The FHD content, however, cannot be effectively used by the UHD products. When displayed by UHD devices, the FHD content must be upsampled to a UHD format. A visual quality of the upsampled images from FHD images are generally degraded by blur and image-detail loses.